Afternoon Escape
by Desperate4Reba
Summary: Reba AND Brock sneak out in Vans car! Its better that the summary! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Reba/Brock Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reba the dumb-butt CW does L

**AN: **This is some time after or when Reba is sneakin out Van's car, Rhonda. It's a Reba/Brock and it's my first fanfic that is gonna be more than one chapter so tell me what you think and I may need your help so please R&R!!

**It was Monday afternoon and Reba was ready to get away. She had just slipped into a new dress, it was red and sparkly, it came about 3 or 4 inches above her knee, showed off her hour glass figure, and even accentuated the cleavage that she rarely showed anymore. Lets just say this wasn't a dress Reba was gonna wear in front of the family… especially Brock.**

**Reba opened her bedroom door and peaked out to make sure no one was around. Once she was sure she quickly glided out the door, grabbed Van's keys and headed for the car.**

**Little did she know that Brock was asleep in the backseat. When Reba started the car Brock sat up straight. "Oh hey Reba!" **

"**Holy cow Brock what are you doin in here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"**

"**Well Barbra Jean and I had another fight and I was really tired and Van said I could take a nap in his car… Hey wait a minute what are you doin out here?"**

"**I was ummm--" She raked her brain for a good excuse but she couldn't find one. "Crap, well I've been sneakin out Van's car I need some time to myself OK!" she hope he would just leave so she could get outa there. She was already mad that he'd seen her dress and she hoped he didn't really notice it.**

"**Ok so take me with you." He didn't want to take his eyes off her. Brock had always known Reba was beautiful, but in this new dress she was downright gorgeous!**

"**No way, what makes you think I take you?"**

"**Because If you don't I'll tell Van that you're takin' out his car. You wouldn't wanna lose your getaway car would ya?" He knew she'd have to take him now.**

"**Fine!" She wasn't happy about it, but he was right she didn't want to lose this.**

**They were well on their way when Brock finally decided to break the silence. "That dress looks great on you by the way." It was all he could do to control himself when that dress was showing so much of her lovely legs.**

**Crap he had noticed, but she was flattered by his comment so she manage to say "Thanks, you really weren't supposed to see it though."**

"**What were you scared someone would actually see how amazing you look?" He was enjoying this, maybe a little too much.**

"**No you just weren't supposed to see it that's all!" Her real reason was she didn't want him looking at her in the exact way that he was now looking at her.**

"**Ok ok sorry… So where are we going?" **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Ok I know the first chapter ended pretty quick but I my mom made me go to bed because I had an exam this morning but it was my only one and school's almost out yay! SO anyway here's chapter two I'm not exactly sure where this story is going yet so any input would be fantastic! Oh and thank you Katherine2394 and Reba0is0Ahmazing for the reviews so without further ado Chapter 2:

"**The ****little honky tonk down the road, we're almost there."**

"**Oh really…" Brock was surprised he'd never really known Reba to be like this. Sneakin' out to honky tonks, and wearin sexy clothes. Well that wasn't entirely true she used to sneak out with him all the time when they were dating.**

**Reba parked the car, got out and shut her door. "You comin' Brock, or are you just gonna sit there with that dumb look on your face?"**

"**What," She had snapped him out of his day dream "Oh yea I'm coming… Did you really think I was going to sit here while you go in there wearing that?"**

"**Shut up you mo-ron… and stop lookin at me like that!"**

**Brock was still making goo-goo eyes at her, he honestly couldn't help himself.**

**When they walked in Brock noticed every head turn to look at the woman just a few steps ahead of him. Reba noticed the stares too, but she didn't know what the big deal was.**

"**Brock, what are they all staring at?" She slowed down to make sure he had heard her and so she could hear his answer. She jumped a little when she felt his hand on the small of her back. Brock sent a tingle through her body when he leaned in close and whispered breathing hot air all over her neck "You!" **

**Reba quickened her pace to get out of his reach. She had no idea the effect he had on her was still so strong.**

**They made their way to a circular booth near the back. They sat down and ordered a couple of beers. The dimly lit area wasn't a good place to sit in silence with her ex, so she decided to make conversation.**

"**So what did you and the crazy blonde fight about this time?"**

" **Well it's really just one fight after another, I've sorta lost track…" He really didn't feel like talking about Barbra Jean right now. "Hey this is supposed to be an escape can we please not talk about my stupid problems Reba."**

"**Ok sure." She was actually glad he didn't want to talk about his marital problems because those conversations usually led to fights between the two of them. Just then she felt him getting closer to her in the booth. Reba didn't want to relive the feelings she had had not too long ago, partly because she didn't know if she'd be able to resist him this time. '**_**he must not know what he's doing to me' **_**she thought.**

**Unfortunately for Reba, Brock knew exactly what he was doing and he didn't plan on stopping. He moved closer and closer ever second. Reba felt as if their booth was on fire. She had to get outa there… and fast!**

**Reba was short of breath when she bolted up from the booth. "I'm going to go dance… DON'T follow me!" **

"**But--" "I said DON'T!" She quickly turned and walked out onto the dance floor. **

**He obeyed her wishes he was content to just watch her dancing… for now. After a song or two several of the men in the room started dancing around and with Reba. He knew he wasn't the only one that couldn't keep from looking at her. Brock felt his jealousy rising with the amount of men surrounding the woman that he had come here with. Brock couldn't stand the way they were leering at her, he just couldn't sit still anymore or he thought he just might burst.**

**Brock jumped up and walked onto the dance floor with a very determined look in his eye.**

**AN:** Okay I know it's short again but it seemed like a good place to stop and I promise I'll update soon! please R&R!!** Love you guys! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews sorry if I didn't mention your name in ch.2 I had already put it up when I read your comments so thank you bunches! I don't have to go to school till next year so hopefully I'll be able to update quickly… If my parents aren't on computer lock down (don't ask). Well here you go:

**Brock eased his way onto the dance floor and quickly snuck up behind Reba and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Reba almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the strong arms that were now wrapped around her. She whipped around to see who had gone a little too far on the dance floor, sure she was having fun but she wasn't just up for grabs. **

"**BROCK! I thought I told you **_**not**_** to follow me!" She quickly stepped out of his embrace, and as she did so the song ended.**

"**Oh come on honey, how long did you think I could stand by while you dance around with every man on the dance floor but me!" He didn't want to make her mad, he just wanted all those guys to back off.**

"**Shut Up Brock I can dance with who ever I want, remember we're divorced!" **

**She ways right he didn't have a say over who she danced with, he mentally kicked himself for the millionth time for letting her slip though his fingers.**

"**Well I if you're just gonna dance with anybody, how about me?" He stared at her with those big, blue, puppy-dog eyes. He then flashed that sexy smile, the one he knew Reba couldn't say no to, because it had worked so many times before.**

" **Fine but just one dance and you better not touch me… and wipe that goofy look off your face!" He was making the goo-goo eyes again, sure she wasn't gonna let him touch her but hey just as long as he was the one she was dancing with!**

**Then the music started up again: **

_I set my mind to it said I wasn't gonna do it no how so sir no wayI wouldn't give my heart up gonna keep my guard up and save it for anotherThen you walked in with that crazy grin and everything I swore beforeGot lost in your eyes and flew right out the doorSuddenly I heard love songs playing real soft on the jukeboxSomebody ordered up moonlight and painted stars all across the skyIs it gravity or destiny either way there's nothing I can doLooks like I picked the wrong night not to fall in love with you I briefly resisted but my heart insisted it was gonna be giving inHard as I was trying there was no denying which one of us would winYou came up beside me and asked if I'd be Wantin' to have a danceRight then I knew this thing was out of my handsSuddenly I heard love songs playing real soft on the jukeboxSomebody ordered up moonlight and painted stars all across the skyIs it gravity or destiny either way there's nothing I can doLooks like I picked the wrong night not to fall in love with you Suddenly I heard love songs playing real soft on the jukeboxSomebody ordered up moonlight and painted stars all across the skyIs it gravity or destiny either way there's nothing I can doLooks like I picked the wrong night not to fall in love with you _

**When the song was over both Reba and Brock were out of breath. "That was fun, Thanks." Reba giggled, mesmerizing Brock with her every move. "Of course it was you were dancing with me you mo-ron!" **

**Reba noticed his gaze so she began to walk back to the booth and have another beer. However, she hadn't taken two steps when she felt Brock's hand on her shoulder.**

**AN: **Sorry guys my eyes are getting tired, please R&R, I promise I'll either update later tonight or tomorrow! Love Ya 3


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I'm sorry I didn't update until now I was oughta town all day and I felt like being lazy but I'm really really sorry!! I hope you aren't mad and I hope you keep reading please keep reviewing!!

"**What is it Brock?" Reba turned slowly to face him his hand still gently resting on her shoulder. He noticed she was sweating after their dance, gosh she's so beautiful, he thought to himself. **

"**Brock, are you alright?" Reba waved a hand in front of his face. She snapped him out of his gaze. "Wait a minute red?" Reba looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Wait on what you gonna do a trick or something?" she quipped. "Ha Ha you're so funny! No, I want to dance to a different kinda song." He had that sexy grin on his face again.**

**Dang, why is he smiling like that… and why do I like it so much! Stop it Reba don't fall for that… "Well I guess you shoulda thought about that before you wasted your one dance!… Wait a minute what kinda song were you thinking about?" She already knew his answer but she didn't expect his next move.**

**Brock wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he possibly could. He whispered into her ear "This kind." As if by magic a slow love song began to play. At first Reba tried to escape his grasp, but he was stronger than she was. She felt his warm breath on her neck, his hands were now on either of her hips, his body was pressing against hers as they slowly moved around the dance floor. **

**Brock was grinning ear to ear when he felt Reba place her hands on his shoulders, she laid her head on one of his shoulders with her nose softly brushing against the side of his neck. **

**Reba felt the same warm tingle run throughout her body once again, as Brock locked his fingers at the small of her back.**

"**I miss this." Reba whispered softly, Brock wasn't sure he had heard her of not he just felt her breath flutter lightly over his neck.**

**As the song ended they didn't want to pull apart, they knew they had to though so Reba made the first move and slowly backed away from his embrace.**

"**Reba, I just realized something…"**

_V1:_Take time to realize,That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.Take time to realize,That I am on your sideDidn't I, Didn't I tell you.But I can't spell it out for you,No it's never gonna be that simpleNo I cant spell it out for you_Chorus:_If you just realize what I just realized,Then we'd be perfect for each otherAnd will never find anotherJust realized what I just realizedWe'd never have to wonder ifWe missed out on each other now._V2:_Take time to realizeOh-oh I'm on your sideDidn't I, didn't I tell you.Take time to realizeThis all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell youBut I can't spell it out for you,No its never gonna be that simpleNo I can't spell it out for you._Chorus:_If you just realized what I just realizedThen we'd be perfect for each otherAnd we'll never find anotherJust realized what I just realizedWe'd never have to wonder ifWe missed out on each other but._V3:_It's not always the sameNo it's never the sameIf you don't feel it to.If you meet me half wayIf you would meet me half way.It could be the same for you._Chorus:_If you just realized what I just realizedThen we'd be perfect for each otherAnd we'll never find anotherJust realized what I just realizedWe'd never have to wonderJust realized what I just realizedOhMissed out on each other nowMissed out on each other nowRealizeRealizeRealize


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey ya'll thanks for all the reviews! I hope I can keep you happy! So keep em' coming! SO here's chapter 5 hope you like it!

"**Well are you going to tell me?" Reba decided to ask him since he hadn't said anything yet. She was really curious since what ever he realized seemed to have come to him while they were dancing.**

"**I can't tell you… not yet." Brock couldn't tell her that he still loved her, all of her, everything about her from her temper to the way she smiled.**

"**What do you mean not yet?!" Reba was mad, how could he just tease her like that. Reba looked at her watch.**

"**Oh my gosh Brock we better go!" She forgot her anger as they paid for their drinks and she pulled him out the door to the car.**

"**You know I'm really starting to like Rhonda!" Brock said with laughter in his voice.**

"**Yea me too!" Reba looked at him with a twinkle in her eye as she drove home. "So are you really not gonna tell me what you realized?" Reba looke at him again this time with a pout upon her face. She really hoped he would give in as easily as she had.**

**He looked at her beautiful face, she was so adorable with a pout on her face. Oh boy was it tempting but no he couldn't tell her yet. "You know you're always beautiful, but you look a whole lot prettier when you smile." **

**She laughed at his comment she loved how sweet he could be sometimes. **

"**Fine!"**

**He reached for her free hand and she let him hold it. Then he said "As soon as I can tell you you'll be the first one to know I promise."**

**Gosh he was driving her nuts, she wanted to know so badly. She was annoyed by the silence so she let go of his hand and turned on the radio. **

**Brock's smile was a mile wide when she took his hand again and listened to the radio.**

_I probably shouldn't say thisBut at times I get so scaredWhen I think about the previousRelationship we've sharedIt was awesome but we lost itIt's not possible for me not to careNow we're standing in the rainBut nothing's ever gonna changeUntil you hear, my dearThe 7 things I hate about youThe 7 things I hate about youYou're vain, your games, you're insecureYou love me, you like herYou make me laugh, you make me cryI don't know which side to buyYour friends they're jerksAnd when you act like them, just know it hurtsI wanna be with the one I knowAnd the 7th thing I hate the most that you doYou make me love youIt's awkward and it's silentAs I wait for you to sayWhat I need to hear nowYour sincere apologyAnd when you mean it, I'll believe itIf you text it, I'll delete itLet's be clearI'm not coming backYou're taking 7 steps hereThe 7 things I hate about youYou're vain, your games, you're insecureYou love me, you like herYou make me laugh, you make me cryI don't know which side to buyYour friends they're jerksAnd when you act like them, just know it hurtsI wanna be with the one I knowAnd the 7th thing I hate the most that you doYou make me love youCompared to all the great thingsThat would take too long to writeI probably should mentionThe 7 that I likeThe 7 things I like about youYour hair, your eyes, you old Levi'sAnd when we kiss, I'm hypnotizedYou make me laugh, you make me cryBut I guess that's both I'll have to buyYour hand in mineWhen we're intertwined everything's alrightI wanna be with the one I knowAnd the 7th thing I like the most that you doYou make me love you _

**Reba knew the song said exactly the way she felt but she couldn't tell him that she thought for the millionth time as she pulled into the drive way. They walked to the door still hand in hand. When they reached the house Reba turned to Brock and said:**

"**So are you coming tomorrow?"**

**AN:** Hope you liked it please R&R! If you like the song it's the new Hannah Montana song and there is a Reba/Brock video on youtube by _Shennentha_ called _Breba/7things._

Love Ya!


End file.
